eatbulagafandomcom-20200216-history
EB Universe
EB Universe ''is a LGBTQ beauty pageant that spoofs the prestigious Miss Universe annual pageant. The contestants are mostly gay stand-up comedians who are dressed in drag. The highlight of the competition are the funny antics of the contestants during the introductory portion, the talent portion, and the question-and-answer portion. The segment is fully scripted and the outcome of the competition is has been pre-arranged or is based on pure luck. Its very first edition was held on 17 September 2011. The edition was officially known as ''EB Universe 2011: The Ultimate Beauty Pageant. There were five contestants in the pageant. The pageant was repeated a week later on 24 September 2011 after a protest from the candidates of the pageant. As a result, a new candidate was crowned as the winner of the 2011 protest edition, voiding the results of the very first pageant. ''EB Universe 2011 spoofed the recently concluded 2011 Miss Universe pageant in which Shamcey Supsup competed as the representative of the Philippines. The second edition was held on 4 February 2017. The one-day segment was revived under a modified title, ''Miss EB Universe 2017. It included the word "Miss" in the title and completely dropped the subtitle. There were only three contestants in the pageant. This edition did not include a talent portion. The pageant spoofed the 2016 Miss Universe pageant in which Steve Harvey returned to host the event after his controversial error of announcing the wrong name of the winner in Miss Universe 2015. EB Universe 2011: The Ultimate Beauty Pageant The very first pageant was held on 17 September 2011. It is a parody of the 2011 Miss Universe pageant in which Miss Angola was crowned Miss Universe and Miss Philippines was declared as the third runner-up of the competition. The original EB Universe ''pageant consists of five candidates: Miss Pangola, Miss Philippines, Miss SoBra-zil, Miss Lukraine, and Miss Pa-China. Paolo Ballesteros's character is a parody of Shamcey Supsup, the representative of the Philippines to the Miss Universe pageant. The pageant has an introductory kasabihan portion and a question-and-answer portion. Since the spoof pageant is fully scripted, the results of the competition were immediately declared after the question-and-answer portion. Miss Pangola was hailed as the ultimate winner of the beauty pageant. The outcome of the ''Eat Bulaga! ''pageant replicated the outcome of the Miss Universe pageant that it is trying to spoof, in which Miss Angola Leila Lopes was crowned Miss Universe. Unlike in the real Miss Universe pageant in which Shamcey Supsup was declared as third runner-up, ''EB Universe's Miss Philippines was placed as first runner-up. Meanwhile, Miss Lukraine was placed as the third runner-up in the parody instead of first runner-up like in the real Miss Universe pageant. After the conclusion of the very first pageant, Miss Venezuelat protested the results after revealing that she has been sabotaged by one of the contestants after hiding her gowns so she would not join the competition. Therefore, EB Universe was repeated the week after as a "protest pageant" to give Miss Venezuelat a chance to compete. The "protest pageant" was held on 24 September 2011. In addition to the question-and-answer portion, the contestants must also undergo a challenge portion and a 30-second talent portion. The challenges are different for each contestants in the challenge portion. For example, the challenge for Miss Lukraine is to eat a coconut worm, while the challenge for Miss Pa-China is to kiss a king cobra inside a vase. In the end, the results of the "protest pageant" was determined by a lottery (which has also been rigged to favor Miss Philippines as the winner). Miss Philippines was crowned the new Miss EB Universe, dethroning the previous week's winner Miss Pangola. Although Miss Venezuelat was the one who called for the "protest pageant", she did not win any title. Miss EB Universe 2017 Miss EB Universe 2017 was held on 4 February 2017. It is a parody of the 2016 Miss Universe pageant which was held in the Philippines at the Mall of Asia Arena. It spoofed the pageant in which American comedian Steve Harvey returned to host the prestigious event after his controversial error of announcing the wrong name of the winner in Miss Universe 2015. Wally Bayola played the character of Steve Havey as a spoof of the American comedian to host the parody beauty pageant. The 2017 edition consists of three candidates: Miss Electric France, Miss Spag-Haiti, and Miss Kulambia. The pageant has an introductory kasabihan portion and a question-and-answer portion. After refusing to answer the question, Miss Kulambia declared herself as the second runner-up of the competition. With only two candidates left, the winner was determined through a quick game of ''Jackpot En Poy''. Miss Electric France was crowned the Miss EB Universe 2017 after Steve Havey declared the wrong winner of the competition, spoofing the real Steve Harvey's controversial mistake in the 2015 Miss Universe pageant. Although Miss Spag-Haiti realized the mistake, she still conceded and awarded the crown to Miss Electric France. Category:Segments Category:Studio Segments Category:Segments for the LGBT Community Category:2010s Segments Category:2011 Segments Category:2017 Segments Category:Spoof Segments Category:LGBT Pageants Category:Pageants